


UraIchi Drabbles

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Outsider, Reincarnation, The Onmitsukido Is Its Own Warning, Time Travel, child death in chapter 2, did i say angst? hahahahaha, really does alternate between cuteness and angst, sort of time loop, that's all chapter 3 is--fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: A small series of unconnected drabbles for Uraichi. Now that there's a bunch, descriptions for earlier drabbles are in the chapter summaries. The first seven are for Uraichi Week 2019.8. Ichigo wants Kisuke to take better care of himself.9. Loss sticks, after all.10. Love is a lot like tea.11. This wasn't what Kisuke wanted, but it didn't change the realities.12. Kisuke's underhanded battle tactics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Time Travel, Time Loop

Unmaking time was such a risky venture that Kisuke doubted he would have tried it otherwise. He released his bankai when the sun returned—he was inevitably too exhausted by the battle in Karakura to hold on longer.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep trying.

Mugetsu was the easiest path to victory. But he wanted better for Ichigo than a broken soul. And, selfishly, he didn’t want to see Ichigo’s eyes when he realized his pain was Kisuke’s fault, again.

No, he wouldn’t ask that of Ichigo. He’d find another way, even if the trying destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: The Onmitsukidō is their own warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: (Different) First Meetings

Shiba Isshin finally popped back on the Seireitei’s radar three years after his desertion. Between the Shiba branch head’s betrayal and his new Quincy name, he became a mission for the Onmitsukido.

The Operative slid into the defenseless home, and killed the target and his Quincy wife in their bed. By the time they regained awareness, the Operative had reached their child’s room.

The baby’s eyes opened, and the Operative felt Urahara Kisuke slip to the forefront for just a moment. The boy died swiftly, and those beautiful eyes fluttered closed once more, a baby’s ghost appearing in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Living in the Shoten, Yoruichi sees the little things.
> 
> ((This is the fluffy one!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Outsider POV

They were obvious to everyone except each other.

Yoruichi watched, sprawled out in the sun, as Kisuke brought another cup of tea to where Ichigo was reading, and how he lightened when Ichigo bestowed a brilliant smile in return. She watched as Kisuke excused himself and fled after, red-cheeked despite his training.

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo covered Kisuke with a blanket after a research binge, and as he studied engineering and chemistry just so he would be able to keep up and help with Kisuke’s research.

And when they finally kissed, Yoruichi let Kuukaku know to start planning the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Reincarnation isn't always pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Reincarnation.

Bleeding out in the street wasn’t how Ichigo wanted to go. He forced himself to watch as Rukia was taken away, his final failure to protect. And then the sound of geta—the shopkeeper, he remembered. Rukia’s supplier. He went to tell him she was gone, but when the man touched his shoulder, he _remembered_.

Young souls in the Onmitsukidō, pirates in the 1550s, more, rivals at best, mortal enemies at worst. Ichigo swallowed against the sword at his throat as grey eyes met his. His enemy said something, but he couldn’t hear it as the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Ichigo jumps in to save people, regardless of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uraichi Week Day 5: Magical Girl

Ichigo knew it was rash, but Kisuke had already disappeared into the dark mass, and the worst that could happen was that the rest of his soul joined the bits that already were dead.

Or so he thought, until the strange cat-thing had offered him a deal—any wish of his, granted, in exchange for magic to defeat the evil. He nearly laughed in its face—half a year before, he would’ve taken care of it to protect everyone, no payment necessary.

Now he asked for Zangetsu, both of them, and stepped into the murk with them at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Kisuke isn't leaving without Ichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uraichi Week Day 6 - Quote Day  
> “Get out of the city tonight. I'm burning it to the ground.”

Kisuke barely recognized Ichigo when he found him, drenched with the blood of a hundred hollows and more humans who hadn’t evacuated in time, masked and snarling. He held his ground when Ichigo stomped in his direction, trusting that his once-student would recognize him.

“Karakura is dead.” Ichigo’s hollow growled at him.

“Yes.”

“Get out of the city tonight. I'm burning it to the ground.”

“Not alone.”

“What?”

“There is nothing more for you to do here, Ichigo.” Kisuke’s eyes gleamed beneath his hat. “You’re only killing yourself by staying.”

“Then I’ll die.” Ichigo shrugged, turning his back. “Goodbye, Kisuke.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Killing Ichigo's body has consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uraichi Week Day 7 - Free Choice

Kisuke watched as more hell butterflies landed on Ichigo’s outstretched hand, and Ichigo stared in wonder. He refused to turn away, as so many others had done. That person was still Ichigo, and his heart knew it.

When Ichigo told them that he wanted to live out his normal life, they’d accepted it. What was a few decades to people who lived hundreds?

They hadn’t expected the Central 46 to have his body killed, or the subsequent degradation of his mind. But Kisuke watched over him now, and he promised to be Ichigo’s protector for as long as he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Ichigo wants Kisuke to take better care of himself.

Kisuke had a habit of getting so lost in his research that he didn’t surface for more than the bare minimum of sleep and food. When Ichigo moved in and saw just how bad it was, he began to plot.

Physically dragging him out led to Benihime at his throat the first time, when Kisuke hadn’t been expecting him.

Tossing nuts at him until he ate meant that Kisuke would catch them with his mouth and keep going.

Though when Ichigo gave up and kissed him, and Kisuke followed him to bed, he thought he’d figured it out after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Loss sticks, after all.

The rain pushed his head down as he knelt in front of the grave. Ichigo didn’t pay it any mind, even as the incense he’d lit thirty minutes before nearly guttered out. He was more focused on the person he was visiting.

This had never been an easy time of year for him. Loss sticks, after all.

The rain got heavier, but just before the incense would have truly stopped burning, a circle of protection appeared over them both. He looked up to see a familiar bucket hat holding an umbrella. Ichigo smiled slightly, and went back to his tellings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Love is a lot like tea.

The thing about love, was that it was a lot like tea.

If you stuck the tea in when the water was too hot, it would become too bitter to drink. If the water was too cool, it was better, but milder than it could have been. The biggest difference between tea and love was that for many in love, the heat came first.

Ichigo was used to trials by fire, but he’d eventually learned to wait for the right moment to knock on the door of Kisuke’s workshop. He stepped in, and offered Kisuke tea. It was brewed perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what Kisuke wanted, but it didn't change the realities.

The air tasted like ashes, stained by the kidō that had ploughed through it moments before. It made his eyes water, but he refused to look away. It was a bad habit to look away from the destruction you wrought.

Five feet away, Ichigo’s hollowification was breaking apart in chunks of white, revealing human skin underneath. But his chest wasn’t moving, and his reiatsu was _gone_.

Kisuke knew he’d made the best choice he could. Ichigo would never have forgiven him if he’d let him rampage into a school. But it wasn’t Ichigo who had to live with the outcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kisuke's underhanded battle tactics.

The training area bore inscriptions of their spar as they passed. It was a kidō and hakuda match, which meant many explosive kidō. Ichigo was holding his own somehow, and no one was more surprised than him. He began incanting one more hadō when Kisuke did the unthinkable—he sneezed.

It was an adorable sneeze. His face scrunched up, eyes closed, and there was a cute high-pitched noise to accompany it.

Ichigo just looked at Kisuke, kidō forgotten. Kisuke, of course, took advantage, pinning an off-balanced Ichigo to the ground with ease.

“Don’t get distracted by your enemy,” he grinned.


End file.
